Many institutions have relatively large collections of archival and/or legacy type materials which these institutions may choose to photograph and/or digitize for storage and remote database access. Digitization of these types of materials may be complicated and time consuming due to, for example, specialized handling requirements, material condition, non-standard sizing, non-standard shape and contouring, and the like. In some situations, digitization of these types of materials may be done by offsite commercial scanning facilities, using relatively high cost equipment, and requiring that the materials leave the institution.